The Cybermen on Earth
'The Cybermen of Earth '''is the first episode of series 1 of ''Doctor Who. It is the first appearance of the Doctor in his 23rd incarnation. Plot In the TARDIS, the Doctor (Ewan Hoyle) regenerated to his 23rd incarnation. He jumps out of his TARDIS as it exploded. The Doctor landed on the ground as he sees his TARDIS burning. He finds himself on Earth, where he encounters a fleet of Cybermen attempt to invade the planet. The Doctor runs away and finds two girls (Julia and Clare Hoyle) that are also running in fear. The Doctor eventually gets zapped by one of the Cybermen and finds himself in a Cybermen base. As a one-armed Cybermen was attempting to catch him, the doors behind the Doctor opened as he falls into the Earth's sky. The Doctor finds his TARDIS flying down bellow him as he reaches for it. He uses his key to get in, while he falls inside revealing a new console room. The Doctor materialise his TARDIS back on Earth. After he comes out, an explosion landed revealing to be a Cybermen marching to him. The Doctor runs away as a fleet of Cybermen are chasing him. As the Doctor runs, he stops as he sees his past self and the two girls from before, from the moment after the past Doctor jumps out of his burning TARDIS. The fleet marched as they encounter the two girls and the past Doctor. After the past Doctor has disappeared by getting zapped by a Cybermen, the Cybermen tells the Doctor that he will be like them. The Doctor replies to them with these words "Oh, I don't think so." as he runs away. The Doctor runs back to his TARDIS to dematerialise it to the time vortex. A monitor is shown a picture of the Doctor in his TARDIS. In the TARDIS, the Doctor finds something in the monitor and wonders what it is. The Doctor lands his TARDIS to a Cybermen spaceship with at least two Cybermen there. The Doctor steps out. A Cybermen informs the Doctor that it has been waiting for him, the Doctor responds by saying that he has many life cycles and different faces that the Cybermen can't keep up. The monitor from before shows a series of the Doctor's faces, that is morphing to the next, from the 1st Doctor to the 12th then the 23rd. The Doctor greets with saying "Hello, I'm the Doctor." and waves his hand saying "See ya!" as he presses a button. There was an alarm sound, while an army of Cybermen attempt to shoot the Doctor. The Doctor escapes into his TARDIS, while he flys it away from the ship as it explodes. The episode ends with the Doctor looking his eyes up in his TARDIS before taking off. Mistakes * In the first scene where the Doctor jumps out of his TARDIS, the time appears to be night. Later when the Doctor sees his past self after he jumps out of his TARDIS, the time appears to be day.